Rise of the Predabeasts
by Ford1114
Summary: Non-canon crossover. Sequel to Dawn of Ghidorah. Predaking makes a big role in reviving his race by teaming up with one of the Delightful Children. Elsewhere, Ford meets with a delightful girl. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Transformers belong to Hasbro. Kids Next Door belong to Tom Warburton. I don't own any fictional characters except OCs, everything related belong to their respectful owners.

Hello y'all, I'm doing another story that is a sequel to my Dawn of Ghidorah fic (sure to read it first if you like). The conflict will be about the Predacons from Transformers Prime.

Speaking of which, saw the semifinal episode, next Friday will be the last episode (called Deadlock) of the show, afterwards will be a movie on October called Predacons Rising, and will be a true epilogue to the series. The things I'll expect to see in Comic Con, especially with the clips, seem pretty decent. They are facing dracoliches!

Though the story is obviously the AU, of focusing what happen if Predaking is a main antagonist we thought we're expecting in Season 3 (before officially reveal as an anti-villain of some sort which is use to stay true to character). He's planning to revive his race and bringing armageddon like Reign of Fire (which it reminds me).

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Legion of Doom Headquarters**_

**(Reign of Fire – Prologue)**

Nightfall. Deep within the headquarters of the villains, a monster lurks within the darkness. The lair belongs to a huge cybernetic dragon, the one who is referred as the ultimate Autobot hunter. His name is the Predaking, and he is currently in a deep slumber.

The beast then growls while sleeping, somehow he is having dreams about his past life. Those such as his memories of being Cybertron dragons' ruler, questioning that the Autobots and Decepticons can transform, and how he came to be as a clone by Shockwave. Finally, he recalls the battle with Ford back in the Ghidorah conflicts. Yes, a mere human fighting a Predacon for the first time, this is an unexpected occasion.

In a close view of Predaking's reptilian eye, the beast woke up in a fierce matter.

Outside of the headquarters, a loud roar is heard as the silhouette of the draconic Predaking burst out and flies away to the skies.

"WHAT!? That beast escapes!" Starscream's voice is heard.

"By the allspark! We have to report Lord Megatron about this!" Knock Out's voice cries out as well.

xxxxx

_**Skies**_

The mechanical dragon flies in the clouds, feeling to escape from his masters in being independent. He feels determined in wanting to revive his brethren without Shockwave's assistance, even though the Decepticon's project is now a failure for personal reasons. The beast does not know where to start. However, he notices an architectural building that caught his interest.

xxxxx

_**Delightful Mansion**_

Predaking then landed outside of this 'delightful' manor with a huge thump.

The shaking is felt inside the mansion, a blond haired boy wakes up and groans. He is one of the Delightful Children named Bruce, akin to Bruce Wayne since he's rich. Apparently, all of the five delightfuls are teenagers now since the events of Operation INTERVIEWS. Bruce's sleep is disturb by the outside source, and walks to investigate. Once he went outside, his eyes widen as Bruce saw the Predaking, growling.

"Who..Who are you!?" Bruce said in horror.

Predaking responded with a British and African tone telepathically, surprisingly intelligent, "I am someone who is greatly needed for _extant_."

**(Music Ends)**

xxxxx

**(Lacuna Coil – I Won't Tell You)**

xxxxx

_**Rise of the Predabeasts**_

_**Act I: Advent of the Predacon! New Girl in School!**_

xxxxx

'_**Sup dudes and dudettes! This is Ford speaking. Man it's so nice to be at school. I'm pretty decent when it comes to education, attending all classes with no tardies and all that stuff. **_

_**There are friends I have that they are in my homeroom. One is this trio named Lance, Ilana, and Newton; and since I'm part of the heroes, they told me that they are Galalunian aliens that can form the Sym Bionic Titan. Hell, Pacific Rim reminds me of it. There's also the Xros Wars destined: Taiki, Yuu, and Tagiru. Along with their respective digimon: Shoutmon, Damemon, and Gumdramon. Taiki and Yuu once helped the Triad against Paradixalmon & Beyond. **_

_**Our homeroom advisor is Gai Tsutsugami. He can be pretty stern, but he is a cool guy and really kickass when it comes to teaching. Heck, I'm actually his protégé, and seem to have some acquaintance with the Heroes Unlimited since he's also part of the government. I also hear rumors that he's dating Quistis Trepe, just bringing this up. Please don't ask.**_

_**I just heard that a transfer student is coming to my homeroom class. I wonder who it could be?'**_

xxxxx

_**Ford's School/Ford's Homeroom**_

In Ford's homeroom, the students gather and converse with one another, waiting for their advisor to announce.

"So how's your time with the heroes? Did the Taichi of DF-616 and others like the Beast Tamers come?" Taiki asked.

"Pretty good, and yeah they came to help us." Ford answered. "It was nice to get to know them."

"Sweet!" Tagiru shouts in excitement. "I must meet them! Taiki and Yuu told me about their experiences with those dimension digidestined!"

"Relax, we have plenty of time." Ford said to the enthusiastic Young Hunter.

Ilana is somehow glad to her two friends, "I don't know about you guys, but I think this new student will make things interesting."

"Hey we haven't really known yet, Ilana." Lance stated.

"I stay neutral about it, but maybe I agree with what she had to say." Newton added.

A long blond haired young man appears, he is the advisor Ford talks about, Gai Tsutsugami. He then announces, while the students turn their attention.

"Attention students. We have a new transfer coming, so please share your courtesy." Gai said then turns to the door and smiles. "You can come in now."

**(Gundam Seed - Sonzai e no Gimon)**

The door opens in revealing a teenage girl. She has sandy blonde hair that her pink bow ties to a ponytail, light blue eyes, pink shirt with a rose bow tie, and a rose skirt.

"My name is Ashley." The girl announces her name. "Please to meet you."

The students observe the girl in curiosity, especially for Ford.

"Your seat is next to Ford." Gai said. "Make yourself comfortable."

Ashley walks to an empty desk next to Ford. The homeroom resumes the usual stuff, while Ford talks to the sandy blonde girl.

"Where did you come from?" the Thai boy asked.

"I just move here, came from a private school, and wanted a change in balancing my social skills."

"Do you have any siblings?" Ford gives another questioned.

"Well I have one sister and three brothers. One of my brothers stayed at our old home, while the rest move on somewhere to different lives for their futures."

"I see, you guys must have some diverse stuff going on."

Ashley giggled. "Let's hope we can get acquainted."

"Thanks, I'm Ford by the way."

Both smiled in their first friendly small talk before the bell ring…

**(Music Ends)**

xxxxx

_**Heroes Unlimited Headquarters/Ford's Room**_

**(Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red/Blue – Gardevoir)**

After school, Ford is returning home to the Heroes Unimited in going to his personal room. He has things like a personal computer, a TV set with a PS3, Nintendo 3DS, few collection of video games and DVDs (Transformer Prime Seasons 1 & 2 on blu-ray, and the three Puella Magi Madoka Magica mangas for examples), and reference books. Ford saw Gardevoir waiting for him.

"Hello there Ford."

"Hey Garde." Ford smiled. "Didn't expect you to be here."

Ford puts away his backpack and turns on his computer for daily work.

"I take it that school is going well for you?"

"Yeah, I kinda wish that you are here, but Pokemon are not allowed. Even my friends' digimon partners." Ford said. "Oh and there is this new girl coming to my class."

"Really?" Gardevoir wondered.

"Her name is Ashley, and she seems nice." Ford states before loudly proclaiming. "Hey we're just starting to be friends! Please don't jump to conclusions."

"I understand that." Gardevoir said, knowing she and Ford are already a couple.

"Yeah, and I would never betray you, because you're my friend as well." Ford replied.

"Of course." Gardevoir calmly smiles.

**(Music Ends)**

xxxxx

_**Evil Adult Industries, African Base**_

At the African savannah, a base is set up for the once former Father, the Kids Next Door's greatest enemy. Now the company of Evil Adult Industries is taken over by Bruce under a young age. Hey, the Delightfuls are rich snobs.

Inside this huge base is where scientists and workers are doing experiments and fortifying the place. At the deepest part lies a huge lab project. Bruce is seemed interacting with the draconic Predaking.

"The cloning project seems to go well." Predaking proclaims. "For you humans, they have scientific knowledge that can change the world, especially for reviving my race."

"Yes indeed." Bruce said. "And how can I forget yesterday of forming our alliance?"

_**Delightful Mansion**_

_A flashback is taken to Bruce's first meeting with Predaking._

"_Who..Who are you!?" Bruce said in horror. _

_Predaking responded with a British and African tone telepathically, surprisingly intelligent, "I am someone who is greatly needed for extant." _

"_What for!?" the blond boy questioned._

"_The revival of an extinct species called The Predacons! I was their leader and cloned by the Decepticons as an Autobot Hunter. But as time grew, my independence has reached its peak, and I must be eager in wanting to revive my race for glory!"_

"_Hn?" Bruce thought about this and forming his next plan._

"_But I do not know where to start, that's why I found you in hastening my dream."_

"_If that's the case." Bruce said before deciding. "I could help you. But on one condition in destroying this organization called the Kids Next Door, they are these snot nosed brats in protecting innocent kids from adult tyranny. Years have passed since Nigel Uno disappeared, and the veterans are decommissioned. However, ever since Father disappears in finding his pipe, we lost our former glory."_

_Predaking is listening to the mere human._

"_Also, we separate and three of our siblings move on to different lives. Only me and Ashley remain loyal, yet our influence is dying. And that's why I now have you. Together, we can form this army of yours, and destroy what's left of the KND and their allies, so we can reclaim what we lost!"_

"_I understand, but we should relocate to something more plainly, like something called Africa."_

"_I see." Bruce said. "For a beast like you."_

_With that, Bruce and Predaking team up. _

_**Evil Adult Industries, African Base**_

Back to today.

"And with your blood, dragon, our scientists mass produces the DNA in creating more clones." Bruce said. "Oh and Ashley is keeping an eye on that someone you wish to confront again, am I not?"

"Yes." Predaking deeply answered telepathically. "I have special plans for _him_."

xxxxx

**(Lacuna Coil – Hyperfast)**

xxxxx

_Next act:_ _**Know Each Other! Psychic Fairy's Conflict!**_

xxxxx

That's the first chap. Yes, the girl Ashley is obviously one of the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, but Ford and the others do not know about it yet.

It takes place post series finale of Codename: Kids Next Door. Since Father's disappearance in finding his pipe, Bruce wants revenge in using the Predacon and his DNA in destroying the KND.

I feel that this story is slightly darker (how typical that I said that). There will be romance and tints of racial factors such as Ford being asian, Gardevoir feels half asian/white, Ashley and Bruce are white, Predaking is obviously black (since his voice actor was raise in Britain despite being African). Okay, do I seriously want to shut up about this?

Seeing this also reminds me of the Iron Man cast.

Ford – Tony Stark

Gardevoir – Pepper Potts

Gai – James Rhodes

Ashley – Maya Hansen

Bruce – Justin Hammer/Aldrich Killian

Predaking – Ivan Vanko/maybe Fin Fang Foom as well


	2. Author Note

A/N: Sorry to say, but this fanfic has been close because of many obvious reasons. Since I saw the Predacons Rising movie that's upload early before officially shown on TV and home release, it changes to the point of contradiction. Even though I would have incorporate them to the story. Also, I feel that its not as well notice than my Dawn of Ghidorah fic.

Here's what happen had the story continues to be finish. My OC Avatar dates Ashley in the next chapter, Gardevoir gets upset, Ashley seduces Ford to a trap, Predaking captures him and plan on using his blood to create the Predacons. Ford's friends at school meet the Decepticons, and went to meet the Heroes Unlimited to stop the bad guys. With the help of Gai of course. After another big battle, Ford is freed, Predaking decides to be neutral and walks away, Ashley (and somewhat Bruce) does a heel face turn, life's back to normal.

Apologize if its short. For now, I have school work, VERY EAGER to play Pokemon X/Y, await for the final chapters of YuYuGiDigiMoon Dawn of Chaos along with Season 3 of Digimon Fusion Kai, along with contributing Cross Generations and other stuff next year (I might do more character corners for DFK Season 3, just for kicks), etc.

Again, take care.


End file.
